


Something Stronger

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison and Meredith lost a patient and Meredith invited Addison for a drink in the aftermath Pre-meddison set some time in season 2
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Something Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this into a short (3) part series of ficlets leading to them getting together. Let me know what you think, I've found myself wanting to focus more on the emotional aspects of them having a relationship

“You look like you could use something stronger,” Meredith said as Addison brought a cup of hot chocolate to her lips after a grueling day. They had been working together on a forty-three year old expectant mother who had been in a severe car accident twenty-nine weeks into her pregnancy. The outlook wasn’t great for a baby born 11 weeks early and the little boy died on the table. Addison nodded in agreement and Meredith took her hand. “The report isn’t going anywhere,” Meredith said softly.

They made their way to the bar in silence, neither of them wanted to talk, and when they sat down at the bar Meredith ordered 3 tequila shots and Addison did the same. The redhead matched the blonde shot for shot and when they had emptied their glasses and the rush of alcohol hit, Addison broke the silence.

“How many of these before I stop feeling Grey?” She mumbled. Meredith ignored her and ordered the redhead a strawberry margarita, the neonatal surgeon enjoyed sugary drinks and it was best to stick to tequila rather than mix it. Joe put an umbrella in the drink and Addison twirled the mini paper contraption with a distracted smile.

“It will take at least 4 more, but by then you’ll be nauseous,” Meredith finally responded, and Addison simply nodded and continued twirling her paper umbrella.

“I feel pathetic,” Addison added before taking a large gulp of her drink. Meredith simply stared at the redhead. They were both feeling awful about losing their patient, but Addison really felt it, even though there was nothing she could have done, and she took it personally.

“You try so hard to project this calm and collected, cocky bitch persona, but you really care, you’re just like Izzie warm and gooey inside, you probably bake too,” Meredith laughed and Addison found herself laughing too. They sat there as Addison finished her drink, making small talk and giggling in the way two women who had downed 3 tequila shots did. Addison’s stomach rumbled and Meredith laughed again.

“I want pizza,” Addison said and Meredith agreed and they ordered a pizza and hopped into a cab to Meredith’s house so they’d be there when the pizza arrived. They stumbled into the house giggling, Izzie shot them a look and Meredith shushed Addison as she loudly opened and closed the kitchen cabinets searching for the plates. 

“What kind of interns don’t have paper plates?” Addison laughed, and Meredith laughed.

“The kind that forget whose turn it is to go to the store and don’t go,” Meredith answered as she finally opened to correct cabinet and pulled down two plates, with a tacky floral pattern she hated.

“Fair enough,” Addison smiled as Meredith handed her a plate and the pair tucked into the greasy cheesy pizza they had ordered. Meredith had sauce on her chin and Addison smiled and laughed and Meredith laughed. The laughter was contagious and as they sat there, eating pizza nothing else mattered. The exhausting week with the heartbreaking ending was put on the back burner, and the usual awkwardness of their relationship was gone. In that moment they were friends, and it felt pretty nice.


End file.
